Mannimarco
Summary Mannimarco was likely born sometime at the beginning of the Second Era in the Summerset Isles. He was studying as a mage in the Psijic Order around 2E 230. He was described as highly intelligent and very proficient in Magic, together with colleague Vanus Galerion. Although they were polar opposites, Vanus had a "light and warm" heart, while Mannimarco unsurprisingly had a "dark and cold" heart. Even while under the tutelage of the Psijics, Mannimarco's lust for power led him to studying Necromancy and to experiment with souls. It was only a matter of time before Vanus confronted him beneath Ceporah Tower, Mannimarco refused to heed his warnings which resulted in him being expelled from the Psijic Order. Mannimarco created a necromantic group, The Order of the Black Worm, donned the title of "Worm King", and set out to collect various artifacts throughout Tamriel, he later became the world's first of the undying liches. Around 2E 578 Mannimarco was part of the Five Companions's quest to retrieve the Amulet of Kings, in order for Varen Aquilarios to rise as the Emperor of Cyrodill. Little did they know, this was all part of the King of Worms's plan, as he tricked the Companions and used the Amulet of Kings to cause the event known as Soulburst. Mystical aftershocks propagated all across the planet, as mages died or went mad, while the constellation of the Serpent grew so large it dominated the night sky. Nirn became vulnerable and this allowed, the Daedric Prince, Molag Bal to instigate his own plan, the Planemeld. But this was not the end of Mannimarco's plot, he intended to use the Amulet of Kings as a Soul Gem, in order to trap the Prince of Rape inside, and ascend to Godhood himself. He would have almost been successful if not for the Soulless One, and his soul ended up being trapped, and tortured, by Molag Bal. But this did not hold the Worm King for long, as he somehow escaped the Prince of Domination's clutches, and continued to spread his influence around Tamriel, as well as to research other ways of attaining Godhood. It was only a matter of time before the old rivals met again. Vanus led the Mages Guild in an all out war against the Worm King and his cult. It was great battle, waves of fire and frost, mountains shook, lightning arching forth, crackling in a dragon's sigh, and it was here where Vanus faced his end, and where it was believed that Mannimarco was defeated once and for all. But, just like the worm, Mannimarco has a habit of always returning. He went into hiding in Scourg Barrow, where he was rebuilding his lost organization. He used his power to influence political events and resurfaced again around 3E 405 and 3E 417 in Iliac Bay. He met the Hero of Daggerfall, and ordered him to trap the soul of Karolis to gain information about the Underking. When the Hero of Daggerfall attained the Totem of Tiber Septim, all political factions requested that the Hero give them the totem. This resulted in the event known as the "Warp in the West", where Queen Akorithi of Sentinel, King Eadwyre of Wayrest, Lord Gortwog of Orsinium, the Underking and Mannimarco each used the Totem to achieve their own goals. Here Mannimarco attained Godhood and rose as the God of Worms, the Necromancer's Moon. An Altmer calling himself Mannimarco appeared in 3E 431, with the purpose of sabotaging the Mages Guild in Cyrodill. At the same time the Hero of Kvatch joined the Mages Guild, and foiled his plans in Wellspring Grove. The Pretender himself led the attack in Bruma, slaughtering everyone and draining their souls. This turned the Mages Guild into chaos, and set the second part of his plan in motion, to steal the Bloodworm Helm and the Necromancer's Amulet. Unfortunately for him, the Hero of Kvatch interfered with his plans once again and intercepted the two artifacts. Even after all of this, he was still adamant on caring on, and devised a new plot. Using the Colossal Black Soul Gem, he planned to trap Hannibal Traven's, the current Mages Guild Arch-Mage, soul. In a turn of events, the Hero of Kvatch finds this Soul Gem, and Traven sacrifices himself in order for his soul to be trapped in the Gem, rendering the Hero immune to the necromancer's spells. Because of this Mannimarco the Pretender faced his end at the hands of the Hero. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least Low 2-C | At least Low 1-C, likely higher Name: Mannimarco the Pretender | Mannimarco, King of Worms, Lord of the Necromancers, Worm King | God of Worms, The Revenant, Necromancer's Moon Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male | Male | Inapplicable Age: Unknown | At least 1000 years old | Inapplicable Classification: Altmer, Necromancer | Lich | God Powers and Abilities: |-|Mannimarco the Pretender=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Reality Warping (Magic is defined as the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Necromancy, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation (Both draining and reducing the total health), Healing, Resistance to: Status Effect Inducement, Magic and Reality Warping |-|King of Worms=All previous abilities on a much higher scale, as well as Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 7), Genius Intelligence, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Biological Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Transmutation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense life, undead, and automation), Invisibility, Probability Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Levitation, Resurrection, Curse Manipulation, Spell Absorption, Spell Reflection, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Invulnerability (Completely immune to all types of weapons up to mithril), Resistance to: Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation |-|God of Worms=All previous abilities on an unfathomably higher scale, as well as Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 3, 5, 8 and 9), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Comparable to Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Acausality (Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Creation, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Dimension Absorption, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, and Conceptual Manipulation |-| Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to the The Champion of Cyrodiil and Mankar Camoran who created a pocket plane of Oblivion, Paradise, which contained a sun, and was entirely sustained by Mankar's power) | At least Universe level+ (Could damage the barriers between Mundus and Oblivion by breaking the Dragonfires and corrupting the Amulet of Kings with his Magic, leading to the Soulburst, an event where waves of mystical energies were released across all of Nirn, affecting even the Constellations of the Firmament; In his Prime, Mannimarco was also far superior to Vanus Galerion, who in turn had enough magical power to be used as a battery to accelerate the Planemeld that was unraveling the fabric of reality and merging Nirn with Coldharbour, destroying it entirely) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher (At the end of the events of Daggerfall, in the Warp in the West, Mannimarco achieved his plan of ascending to Godhood through the use of the Totem of Tiber Septim. He rose as the Necromaner's Moon a plane(t) that blocks, his antithesis, Arkay's light and allows his followers to transform Grand Soul Gems, into Black Soul Gems) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Mankar Camoran and should be far above dragons such as Odahviing, who can cross Skyrim in seconds, and should also be much faster than skilled Ansei who can react and swing their swords in microseconds) | Immeasurable (Comparable to The Vestige and the Serpent who is capable of completely destroying linear time, as well as the laws of reality, and inhabiting Nirn in its original, timeless and non-linear state) | Immeasurable, Omnipresent in his Divine Plane Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Star level (Endured blows from The Champion of Cyrodiil) | At least Universe level+ (Fought The Vestige on even footing) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters with Magic | Hundreds of kilometers, up to Low Complex Multiversal with Magic (Caused the Serpent constellation to dominate the sky) | At least Low Complex Multiversal, likely higher Standard Equipment: *'Bloodworm Helm:' One of the artifacts created by the King of Worms himself. Although beautiful to behold, many find the artifact repulsive due to its necromantic nature. The helm grants the wearer greater skill at Conjuration, as well as the ability to turn the undead, drain the essence of enemies and summon a skeletal minion from the Soul Cairn. Mannimarco left the helm behind when he ascended to godhood during the Warp in the West. *'Necromancer's Amulet:' Another powerful artifact created by Mannimarco. In appearance it is an exquisite amulet, with a skull emblazoned upon it. It grants the wearer magical protection equivalent to plate armor, as well as the ability to regenerate from injury, resist mundane weapons, and absorb magicka and life force. The wearer also becomes wise beyond his years and far more capable in the School of Conjuration. This comes at a price, as the amulet can drain the wearer's strength, endurance, health and stamina. *'Staff of Worms:' Mannimarco's most prized and treasured artifact. Extremely powerful staff that amplifies his power, as well as raising the dead as his servants. Intelligence: Gifted. The leader of Worm Cult, one of the most powerful necromantic organizations. And almost took down the Mage's guild in Cyrodill. | Genius. He was a member of the Psijic Order, and was regarded as one of the greatest members to ever join. Created the Order of the Black Worm, a powerful and wide spread necromantic organization. Manipulated the Five Companions and Varen Aquilarios in order to use the Amulet of Kings to become the rightful King, while in fact it was all so that he could use the most powerful Soul Gem, which caused the Soulburst. Was single-handedly responsible for the Planemeld, and almost took the place of Molag Bal, by trapping him in the Amulet of Kings. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: He is very egotistical and arrogant, other than that none notable. | None notable. Key: Mannimarco the Pretender | King of Worms | God of Worms Gallery DF-npc-King_of_Worms.png|Mannimarco in The Elder Scrolls 2: Daggerfall 600px-OB-npc-Mannimarco.jpg|Mannimarco in The Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion Mannimarco.png|Mannimacro in The Elder Scrolls Online 600px-ON-npc-Mannimarco 04.jpg|Mannimarco as a Psijic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Necromancers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Healers Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Geniuses Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Physics Users Category:Biology Users Category:Space Users Category:Light Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Acid Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Curse Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Portal Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Sound Users Category:Information Users Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings